Rosalie's Musings
by thats-all-you-know
Summary: Rosalie's thoughts when she first hears about Edward's fascination with Bella. One-shot!


I hated her. How was it possible for her to attract him, when I, _the epitome of beauty_, couldn't. He acted like a pathetic lovesick _fool _around her, where as he never even looked my way without seeing me as either a stuck-up vain snob or a sister. Oh yes, I knew what he thought of me, it didn't take a genius. I may have been blonde, but I was no idiot. I knew the appeal I held for men, even in my human lifetime, but now I was absolutely stunning, and that's not just me talking; I've had so many men look after me longingly and glaring at Emmett enviously. They'd never try anything though, not with my husband, well not that they knew that, my _boyfriend _so ridiculously intimidating.

Back when I was human, even though it was blurry, I knew that I caught people's eye and when you get raised from young, and an only child no less, to believe that you are a goddess to grace the world, it's hard not to get big-headed when you get older _and _you start to notice all the attention.

But then _she _came along. I already had a problem with Edward as he had never given his full undivided attention, not that I wanted it, of course, I loved Emmett too much to be heartbroken over the lack of attention. But the fact that he wasn't interested really annoyed me. I wasn't bothered about Carlisle, he had Esme (vain I may be, but bitch I was not) and was already like a father figure to me. Jasper, when he came along, already had Alice, so that never bothered me. But Edward when was unattached. He was _single_. There _was _no one else, before. So why wouldn't he admire me? It always puzzled me, but eventually, after a decade or two, I got over it. But now, here was this normal, plain, boring human that he was so fascinated with. Why? I just couldn't get it.

Pulling a picture up in my mind, I couldn't see the appeal. Brown hair, whatever. Brown eyes, boring. She was short, she had unhealthy pale skin, almost like myself. But my pale suited me, it was how I was meant to be, being a vampire now. Back when I was a human, I'd had soft slightly tanned skin, which shone radiantly. She was alabaster, that's not normal. I ignored the part of my brain that actually pointed out that there was barely a difference between her skin and how mine was when I was human.

Also, I bet she was like all the other girls nowadays: wanting to hurry and grow, pretending they were older than they were, only to go out to drink and party. They didn't think about getting married or having children and settling down. They went off and did their own thing, probably only settling down late twenties or early thirties. Why couldn't they see that life didn't last forever...well, for them anyway? Why waste time going to college to study something that they weren't actually going to do when they were older? There probably wouldn't be any jobs available for the route that the majority of them were planning on taking, oh I'd listened to their conversations, they all thought to study the path to the future: computing. Why bother? Why not just get married and become what they were made to be: mothers? That was what they should do, and let the men work and earn money. If only I could have children...

But anyway, I thought she was just a pathetic little human who wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut when Edward told her what he, _we_, were. She'd go running off to the police and blab, then we'd have to kill all those people so that the Volturi wouldn't come along and rip us to shreds, literately. Edward knew that I didn't think that it was a very good idea, the whole lets-tell-Bella thing. Dangerous. But no, he was so ignorant to the danger, all he ever thought about now was Bella Bella Bella. Has Bella tripped flat on her face because she's so pathetically clumsy? Is Bella safe? Is Bella ill? Do you think Bella is afraid of me? Blah blah blah.

Emmett told me the other day that I was being too harsh on her, but he's just so happy all the time, he _would _say that. He didn't see the dangers, well he did, he just didn't see them as dangers, he liked the thought of fighting the Volturi, stupid man.

But the point was, she was trouble, she was very much trouble. I could see this ending badly, if not for her, then for me.


End file.
